As a semiconductor memory device, a magnetic random access memory (MRAM), which is one of non-volatile memories, has attracted attention. The MRAM is manufactured by performing a heat treatment on a magnetic film, which is formed on, for example, a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”), in a magnetic field to express the magnetic characteristics thereof.
As an apparatus for expressing the magnetic characteristics on the magnetic film, a magnetic annealing apparatus has been known, which includes a magnetic field generating unit configured to apply a magnetic field to a wafer, and a heating unit provided along the inner circumference of the magnetic field generating unit and configured to heat the wafer (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-183280).